Para siempre
by Nora Felton
Summary: Porque esa noche, y todas las que les quedaban por vivir, habían sido él y ella. Tai y Sora, para siempre. Oneshoot. Lemon. Taiora.


_**Summary:**__ Porque esa noche, y todas las que les quedaban por vivir, habían sido él y ella. Tai y Sora, para siempre._

_**Advertencias**__: Lemon._

.

.

**Para siempre**

.

.

.

—Vamos corre—apremió el chico mientras corría tirando de la mano a la chica.

Sora lo seguía a un paso, corriendo también, y no pudo evitar reír por la situación, contagiando también al castaño al oír esa risa jovial de la chica. Una lluvia de verano les había sorprendido mientras caminaban por un parque cercano a casa de Tai, mojándolos completamente pues caía con tanta fuerza que cuando habían empezado a correr hacia la casa del chico, ya estaban completamente empapados. Tai soltó la mano de la pelirroja solo para sacar las llaves de su mojado pantalón y abrir la puerta de su edificio. Subieron las escaleras, Sora ahogó alguna que otra carcajada al ver que Tai casi se resbalaba al pisar un escalón mojado seguramente por alguien que también había pasado por allí y le había pillado la lluvia.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa, ambos se apoyaron en la pared respirando intentando recuperar el aire perdido. El castaño deslizó un brazo por la cintura de la chica hasta ponerla enfrente de él, la otra mano fue a su mejilla y atrajo su boca a la suya besándola lentamente, siendo respondido inmediatamente por ella.

—Tai—murmuró contra su boca.

—¿Mmh?—emitió un sonido mientras ahora deslizaba sus labios hasta el cuello de la chica y se dedicaba a repartir húmedos besos. Sora entrecerró los ojos, deslizó una mano hasta la nuca del chico, acercándolo aún más a ella.

—Puede venir alguien—se mordió el labio al sentir como el castaño pasaba ahora su lengua por el cuello, para luego darle ligeros mordiscos. Apelando a la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, Sora se separó levemente de Tai. El chico no pudo evitar mirarla y aguantar un gemido al ver lo terriblemente sensual que se veía Sora en esos momentos: mojada de pies a cabeza, haciendo que la camiseta de manga corta y el pantalón también corto se le pegaran al cuerpo como una segunda piel, el pelo le goteaba y las gotas se deslizaban hasta perderse por el escote. El castaño tragó saliva y respiró hondo intentando calmarse.

Dándole un último beso (de momento), Tai se giró para poder abrir la puerta y pasar los dos dentro de la casa.

—Vamos a ponerlo todo perdido—dijo Sora al ver como algunas gotas caían de sus ropas alrededor de ellos, formando pequeños charcos, mojando el suelo.

—Traeré unas toallas—habló Tai. Salió corriendo hacia el aseo que afortunadamente estaba casi al lado de la entrada, después salió con dos toallas de tamaño mediano, le dio una a Sora y con la otra empezó a frotarse los cabellos intentando secarlos.

Mientras se secaba los brazos, Sora miró disimuladamente a Tai. Aún habiéndose secado el pelo leves gotas caían de su flequillo hasta perderse por su mandíbula o sus labios. _Sus labios, _pensó. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar lo que hacía segundos había pasado en el pasillo de su casa. Hacia ya un mes que ella y Tai habían empezado a salir, y sin duda esos días habían sido los mejores de su vida. Una sonrisa involuntaria se le formaba siempre que recordaba los momentos que había pasado con él, incluso yendo acompañados por sus amigos. Como le cogía de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos acariciándole la mano con el pulgar, o como le sonreía cada vez que la iba a recoger para ir donde habían quedado todos. Pero lo que más le gustaba a Sora y se sonrojaba solamente de pensarlo, eran sus besos. Cada vez que la besaba todo a su alrededor desparecía y solo se preocupaba de responder a esos besos que la hacían querer cada vez más.

Tai alargó la mano y golpeó con el dedo índice levemente la nariz de su novia, logrando que ella le prestara atención y saliese de sus pensamientos.

—Ven, te dejaré ropa para que te cambies—entrelazó sus dedos con los de la chica guiándola hacia su habitación. Allí, abrió su armario, sacó unas cuantas prendas, le dio a la pelirroja una camiseta y un pantalón y salió dejándola sola para que se cambiara.

Minutos después, Sora salía del cuarto vestida únicamente con la camiseta, ya que el pantalón le venía demasiado largo y grande, y tras tres intentos para colocárselo, había optado por vestir sólo la camiseta, que era lo suficientemente larga como para taparle lo necesario. Solo esperaba que su ropa se secase antes de que los padres de Tai o incluso Kari vinieran, se moriría de vergüenza si la encontrasen así. Tai estaba en la cocina, con la cabeza levemente agachada, dándole la espalda a Sora. Se había cambiado ya de ropa, llevaba unos pantalones cortos a la altura de la rodilla y la camiseta la llevaba colgada al hombro, dándole a la pelirroja una magnífica vista de su bien formada espalda. Desde sus anchos hombros bajando hasta su estrecha cintura. Sora se mordió el labio inferior. Definitivamente, el fútbol le sentaba de maravilla.

El chico se dio la vuelta, sujetando entre sus manos un trozo de papel, alzó la vista viendo a Sora en el umbral de la puerta mirándolo atentamente.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó ella mirando el papel que llevaba él entre sus manos.

Tai tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y entender que le había preguntado. Demonios, había que ver lo bien que le quedaban sus camisetas a Sora.

—Eh…—carraspeó al notar lo ronco que había sonado—…una nota de Kari. Dice que mis padres se han ido al pueblo a visitar a mi abuela, al parecer ha cogido otro de sus resfriados y se quedarán allí a pasar el fin de semana. Y ella va a salir con TK y los demás, y después se quedará a dormir en casa de Yolei.

Sora asintió silenciosamente mientras caminaba hacia una pequeña habitación donde la madre de Tai tenía la secadora, metió su ropa junto con la del chico y la encendió. Al salir, el castaño, tras colocarse la camiseta, había abierto el frigorífico y miraba atentamente los alimentos que había en el. Levantó la vista cuando sintió a Sora acercarse a él y rodearle con sus brazos.

—¿Pedimos una pizza? —preguntó al ver que no le apañaba nada de lo que había en su nevera para cenar.

La chica asintió conforme y Tai tras cerrar la nevera, fue hacia el teléfono y marcó el número de una pizzería cercana a su casa. Sora mientras le mandaba un mensaje a su madre diciéndole que estaba en casa de Tai y que tardaría en llegar, que no se preocupase. Después de media hora, el castaño aparecía por la puerta con una pizza familiar junto con una bolsa blanca. Sora abrió los ojos emocionada cuando vio una tarrina mediana de helado de chocolate, estuvo a punto de dejar de lado la pizza y atacar el postre directamente sino llega a ser porque Tai se lo quitó de las manos para meterlo en el congelador.

Cenaron hablando de cómo le iba a Tai en el equipo de fútbol y a la pelirroja en el suyo de tenis. Sora reprimió una risa al escuchar como Tai se quejaba graciosamente de la equipación que ella llevaba, alegando que la falda era excesivamente corta y se levantaba cuando ella corría.

—El otro día casi estuve apunto de decirle unas cuantas palabras a uno que no dejaba de mirarte más de lo necesario, agradécele a Matt que me sujetara—habló haciendo una mueca de molestia al recordar como el rubio le había arreado una colleja diciéndole que no fuera estúpido, mientras acababa con el quinto trozo de pizza y cogía el sexto.

Al terminar la pizza, mientras Tai tiraba el cartón donde venía la pizza a la basura Sora fue directa a por el helado. Cogió una cuchara del primer cajón, la hundió en el helado y después se la llevó a la boca.

—Mmm delicioso—miró a Tai que la miraba divertido—¿Quieres?

El castaño se acercó a ella y se agachó para que le diera una cucharada, pero Sora desvió el rumbo de la cuchara y la estrelló en su nariz manchándolo de chocolate. Rió al ver como Tai miraba la punta de su nariz, haciendo que sus ojos pareciesen bizcos.

—Con que sí ¿eh? —susurró macabramente.

Le quitó el helado de sus manos y después agarró su rostro restregando su manchada nariz por toda la cara de Sora, que gritaba divertida. Rió al ver el rostro de la chica totalmente manchado de chocolate. La pelirroja le golpeó levemente el hombro aún riéndose y tras murmurar un "_idiota_" con tono de broma, se fue al aseo a limpiarse la cara.

Cuando salió Tai se había sentado en el sofá mientras iba cambiando de canal con el mando a distancia. La pelirroja se sentó a su lado e inmediatamente sintió como el castaño deslizaba una mano por su cintura y la hacia recostarse contra él, apoyó la cabeza entre el hueco del hombro y cuello de Tai, relajándose completamente. La mano que reposaba en la cintura de ella comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente, acariciando la parte baja de su espalda.

—Te quedas a dormir ¿no? —susurró el castaño acariciando con su nariz la frente de la chica. Sora alzó el rostro hasta encontrarse con esos ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban.

—Está bien—sonrió. Tai sonrió también al verla hacerlo. Ahora que miraba a su novia, era consciente de la casi mínima distancia que había entre sus rostros. La mano que acariciaba la cintura de la pelirroja se fue deteniendo a la vez que la sonrisa de Tai desaparecía y sus ojos la miraban fijamente. Poco a poco, se acercó hasta acariciar los labios de Sora con los suyos en un beso suave, se separó de ellos levemente, viendo como ella seguía mirándolo, alternando su vista de sus ojos a sus labios. Alzó ella su mano derecha hasta el pecho del chico y arrugó con fuerza la tela de la camiseta. Sentía el aliento cálido del castaño golpearle directamente en la cara, y como ese beso le había sabido a poco, a muy poco. Quería más, quería _mucho más_ que ese simple beso.

Tai volvió a repetir la acción, y otra vez, haciendo que el cuerpo de Sora temblara de pies a cabeza ante la tortura que la estaba ocasionando. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a besarla, la mano de la pelirroja subió rápido hasta aferrarse con fuerza en su nuca, impidiéndole así que se alejara. Poseída por un calor que se había extendido por su cuerpo, se alzó lentamente, pasando una pierna por encima de su novio, quedando así sentada a horcajadas encima de Tai. Quiso darle de su propia medicina, por lo que rompió el beso, para luego acercarse ella esta vez y rozar levemente sus labios con los de Tai. El castaño deslizó ambos menos por su cintura y alzó su rostro queriendo eliminar el mismo la distancia que lo estaba matando, pero Sora, al rozar sus labios, se hizo hacia atrás sonriendo levemente.

—Sora…—murmuró con la voz ronca.

La chica le miró unos segundos, para luego acercarse completamente hasta su boca, abriendo los labios al notar como él los mordía suavemente queriendo profundizar el beso. Sintió su lengua deslizarse hasta su boca y allí acariciar cada rincón de su interior, hasta encontrar la lengua de la chica y enzarzarse ambas en una lucha de caricias. Las manos del castaño bajaron hasta sus caderas y en un suave movimiento, la acercó más a él, haciéndolos gemir a ambos ante el contacto que habían tenido sus sexos. Después, se deslizaron por debajo de la camiseta acariciando la cálida piel de la espalda de Sora y Tai ahogó un suspiro al notar que no llevaba sujetador.

Se separaron lentamente, aún con sus narices rozándose, mientras respiraban agitados y se miraban fijamente diciéndose todo con la mirada. No hubo un "¿_Estás segura?_" preguntado por él ni un "_Sí_" como respuesta de ella. No necesitaban decírselo porque con los años habían conseguido comunicarse y entenderse con una sola mirada.

Tai volvió a atacar sus labios, abrazándola de su cintura se levantó del sofá, Sora enrolló sus piernas alrededor de su cintura apretándose contra él buscando más contacto, mientras le echaba las manos al cuello y respondía al beso. El castaño caminó a ciegas, topándose alguna que otra vez con una pared o mueble. En cuanto sintió como la oscuridad los invadía por entrar a una habitación oscura y sus rodillas tocaban algo que supuso era la cama, subió una rodilla, sin romper el beso, aguantó con un solo brazo la cintura de Sora y con la otra se apoyó en la cama. Sora notó su espalda caer delicadamente sobre una superficie suave y cómoda, no le hizo falta abrir los ojos para saber que era la habitación de Tai. Olía a él, cada rincón de la estancia tenía impregnado ese olor que tanto le gustaba. Deshizo el agarre que sus piernas tenían alrededor de la cintura del castaño, lo sintió acomodarse entre sus piernas mientras deslizaba su boca por su mejilla, seguía por su oreja donde se entretenía atrapando su lóbulo con sus labios para luego morderlo delicadamente, provocando gemidos a Sora ante sus caricias. Volvió a su boca donde se quedó observando el hermoso rostro de la pelirroja. Apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos para no aplastarla, se acercó a ella hasta besarla de nuevo. Nunca se cansaría del sabor de los labios de Sora, eran como una droga, una vez que los probabas no podías dejar de hacerlo, y él no tenía intención de hacerlo nunca. Las manos de la chica se movieron hacia el borde de la camiseta y tiró de ella hacia arriba, Tai se separó de ella y alzó los brazos haciéndole más fácil la tarea. Sora acarició su pecho, observando detenidamente cada detalle del cuerpo del chico. Bajó hasta su estómago, pasando por los abdominales levemente marcados debido al deporte que practicaba, el cual se contrajo ante la caricia que ella le proporcionaba, después se deslizó por sus costados y subió por la espalda del castaño para atraerle hacia ella y volver a unir sus labios. Ya casi ni los sentía, le hormigueaban al igual que los dedos de sus manos. Esta vez alzó ella sus brazos para que Tai pudiese quitarle la camiseta, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verse así de expuesta ante un chico. Se tapó inconscientemente sus pechos con sus brazos, ocultándolos a la vista de Tai.

—No te cubras—susurró sobre su boca sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos—Eres preciosa Sora—tiró de su labio inferior con sus dientes haciendo que Sora suspirara, la besó intentando calmarla al ver que su cuerpo se había tensado por la vergüenza. Por Dios, si era hermosa y terriblemente sexy. Aún se sorprendía de cómo podía aguantar ir a un ritmo tan condenadamente lento, aunque enormemente placentero. Bueno, si lo sabía. Porque estaba enamorado de ella. Estaba loco por Sora. Y no quería cagar el momento que seguramente recordaría toda su vida yendo deprisa. Así podía apreciar y aprenderse de memoria cada detalle y curva del cuerpo de Sora, que él solo iba a ver. —Eres preciosa—repitió contra su boca mientras delineaba con su lengua su labio inferior después de haberlo mordido.

—Tai…—suspiró ella, relajándose poco a poco ante sus besos. No tenía porque avergonzarse, era Tai. Y estaba ahí con ella, recordándole cada segundo mediante caricias o palabras lo importante que era para él. Llevó sus manos hasta entrelazarlas en su nuca y allí acariciar su cabello, el cuerpo de Tai tembló levemente ante esa suave caricia. El castaño deslizó una mano por el costado de la chica, para subir y cubrir con ella un pecho de la pelirroja. Bajó el rostro y atrapó con su boca el otro pecho que quedaba, provocando que a Sora se le escapara un profundo gemido y arqueara su espalda contra él. Jugó con su lengua sobre la punta de su seno, para luego pasar al que era atendido por su mano mientras esta atendía al otro.

Mientras Sora cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por esas caricias que le estaba proporcionando Tai, haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara de placer. Cogió el rostro del castaño y lo guió de nuevo a su boca, siendo ella esta vez quien invadiera su entrada con su lengua y luego mordiera juguetonamente su labio inferior. Su mano bajó hasta el borde de su pantalón y en un ataque de atrevimiento, metió su mano, acariciando ya el evidente bulto que Tai tenía producto de la excitación. El chico gruño contra su boca al notar esa caricia. Se separó de ella y rápidamente se despojó totalmente de su ropa, quedando completamente desnudo. Su mano se deslizó desde la rodilla de la chica hasta el muslo donde hundió levemente sus dedos, jugó con el borde de la ropa interior de Sora y ella alzó sus caderas para que pudiera quitar la prenda.

Tai se colocó entre las piernas de la chica, apoyó su antebrazo a la altura del rostro de Sora y con su mano libra acarició la intimidad de la pelirroja, provocándole gemidos entrecortados que eran acallados por la boca del chico. Sora, bajó su mano y lentamente atrapó el miembro de Tai, sintió como el castaño ahogaba un gemido en su boca y se apretaba más contra ella. Se separó de su rostro para ver su expresión. Tenía los ojos cerrados, su rostro estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor y levemente enrojecido, mientras tomaba leves bocanadas de aire a través de su boca entreabierta. Volvió a acariciar el sexo del chico y vio como él apretaba la mandíbula conteniendo un jadeo de placer. Sora se mordió el labio mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, viéndose poderosa por lo que podía provocarle a Tai. El castaño abrió sus ojos, oscurecidos por el deseo y miró a la pelirroja.

—Sora—gruñó por las caricias que le estaba proporcionando la chica. Sujetó la mano de la chica que acariciaba su miembro y la alzó, colocándosela en el hombro. Ansioso por entrar en ella, guió su miembro hasta la intimidad de la chica y la punta se deslizó fácilmente debido a la humedad que poseía.

Sora se movió levemente escondiendo el rostro en el hombro de Tai, acostumbrándose a la lenta intromisión que sentía. Lo notaba entrar poco a poco dentro de ella, llenándola de algo indescriptible y placentero por todo su cuerpo. Escuchaba como Tai tomaba aire entrecortadamente mientras avanzaba, sabía que estaba yendo lo más lento posible por temor a dañarla. Sintió como ahora se detenía a mitad y el castaño suspiraba profundamente. Apartó el rostro de su hombro y miró a Tai, que apretaba levemente la mandíbula. El chico la miró a los ojos y ella vio en ellos, entre el deseo, una pizca de miedo, miedo a hacerle daño cuando entrar completamente en ella porque sabía que la sensación iba a ser dolorosa. Le sonrió y llevó sus manos a ambas mejillas del chico, levantó su rostro y lo besó suavemente.

—Confío en ti—susurró acariciando su nariz con la suya sin cortar el contacto visual.

Tai volvió a besarla.

—Te quiero—musitó contra su boca.

—Y yo a ti—contestó ella deslizando sus manos por su amplia espalda.

Enterró las uñas en ella cuando lo sintió adentrarse en ella completamente. Un latigazo de dolor se expandió desde su vientre hasta sus extremidades. El castaño se quedó quieto, vio como Sora había cerrado los ojos al tiempo que él entraba en ella. Besó sus labios, bajó hasta su cuello, repartiendo besos húmedos intentando que el dolor desapareciese. Sora suspiró y acarició lentamente su espalda con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Continúa—apremió suavemente besándolo en el cuello.

El castaño se retiró de ella poco a poco y volvió a adentrarse un poco más rápido, haciendo que Sora se acostumbrase. La pelirroja alzó las caderas cuando Tai arremetió otra vez, haciendo la penetración más profunda. El chico la besó acallando los gemidos, haciendo que pasaran y se perdieran en la boca del otro, mientras cogía un ritmo constante en las embestidas. La chica enrolló sus piernas en la cintura para acercarlo más a ella, fundiéndose ambos en uno solo. Se sentía en las nubes, descubriendo sensaciones que nunca pensó llegar a sentir tan abrasadoras que corrían por dentro de ella, haciéndola arder completamente. Tai aceleró las embestidas al sentir como Sora se estremecía, deslizó su mano por la mitad de su espalda y la alzó un poco, pegándola a su pecho, abrazándola completamente.

—Tai…—gimió ella escondiendo el rostro en el hombro del chico cuando sintió como su cuerpo temblaba delirando placenteramente, y como esa sensación ardiente de se extendía por todo su cuerpo llevándola a cima del éxtasis.

Tai gruñó al sentir como la intimidad de la chica se contraía entorno a él, haciéndole gemir roncamente y derramándose dentro de ella, sintiendo leves temblores de placer recorrerle por dentro. Cayó enterrando su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de Sora, la chica le acarició tiernamente el cuello mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración. Estuvieron así un rato, él encima de ella y ella abrazándolo y repartiendo caricias por todo su cuerpo. Sora se aferró a él cuando sintió como intentaba incorporarse porque había dejado todo su peso sobre ella.

—Te estoy aplastando—susurró él, aunque no tuviese ningunas ganas de apartarse de ella.

—No lo haces—le dijo ella sonriéndole cuando él lo hizo. El muchacho la miró detenidamente: su flequillo se pegaba a su frente debido al sudor, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, y los labios los tenía levemente hinchados y entreabiertos. Mirándola así, Tai la encontró más hermosa que nunca. Y era suya, únicamente suya. Así como él era de ella. Viendo a la que había sido su amiga, para luego convertirse en su mejor amiga, y después en la chica de la que se había enamorado como un idiota, Tai sabía que existía la felicidad completa. Y que solo la había podido descubrir con ella a su lado. Ella alzó su mano y le retiró unos cuantos mechones de su frente, para luego dejar su mano en su mejilla. Unió su boca a la de ella, acariciando sus labios ya adormecidos de tantas caricias.

—¿Estás bien? —musitó acariciando con su nariz su frente, bajando por el puente de su nariz y acariciando sus labios.

Sora sonrió ampliamente.

—Muy bien ¿y tú?

—Fenomenal.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario. Tai se retiró de ella y se acostó a su lado, pasó un brazo por la cadera de Sora y la acercó a él hasta que la chica apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Tai. Alzó lentamente su rostro y lo besó suavemente, cuando se separó volvió a esconder su cara en el hueco del hombro del castaño, acurrucándose y cerrando los ojos, agotada. Lo último que sintió fue un suave beso en la sien y como los brazos de Tai la abrazaban aún más.

Porque esa noche, y todas las que les quedaban por vivir, habían sido él y ella. Tai y Sora, para siempre_._

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

_Oh,¡mi primer lemon! Al final me he atrevido y todo xD_

_No sé si es porque es mi primer intento de lemon, pero me siento rara xD Es como cuando subí mi primer fic aquí en ff, expectante en saber si a la gente le gustará o no. Aunque tengo que decir, que le he cogido el gusto a esto de escribir lemons (*.*) y definitivamente no es el último que escriba x3 a pesar de que me dejen agotada de tanto exprimirme los sesos y me resulten más dificiles._

_Así que, quiero saber si os he sacado aún que sea un leve sonrojo, os han dado ganas de raptar a Tai como a mí (xD) o no os ha gustado nada, nada. Lo he revisado así que creo que no hay faltas ortográficas, si veis alguna decídmelo ;)_

_Besos, Nora._


End file.
